ICE PRINCE FOR MY HEART - JinMin VMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Aku hanya seorang pria sederhana bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat. Dan harus terjebak disini, di sebuah keluarga aneh. Terjebak diantara kedua kakak beradik yang sama-sama memiliki sikap dingin, namun kadar ketampanan mereka berdua benar-benar di atas rata-rata!" Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #VMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ice Prince For My Heart**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #VMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Kim Seokjin.**

 **Pria tampan berambut blonde.**

 **Dengan poninya yang terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan betapa indah keningnya itu.**

 **Dan auranya, sangat memikat dengan senyuman mautnya.**

 **Sejujurnya, senyuman itu sanggup membuatku merasa nyaman.**

 **Dan tenang. Walaupun karakternya agak dingin.**

 **Ah, bukan agak, tapi cukup dingin. Dan tentu saja, cerewet.**

.

 **Kim Taehyung.**

 **Pria sedingin es dengan rambut orange terang.**

 **Tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tajam sanggup meluluhlantakan segala pertahanan yang selama ini kubuat dengan susah payah.**

 **Dan auranya yang sangat dingin, benar-benar membuatku penasaran akan apa yang ada dalam isi kepalanya setiap saat.**

.

 **Sementara aku.**

 **Hanya seorang Park Jimin.**

 **Pria sederhana bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat.**

 **Berasal dari keluarga yang pas-pasan.**

 **Dan harus terjebak disini, di sebuah keluarga aneh.**

 **Terjebak diantara kedua kakak beradik yang sama-sama memiliki sikap dingin, namun kadar ketampanan mereka berdua benar-benar di atas rata-rata!**

 **Demi menghidupi ayah dan ibuku yang sudah sakit-sakitan, aku terpaksa harus tersiksa dengan sikap dingin kedua ice prince ini.**

 **Dan disinilah semua dimulai.**

 **Di sebuah toko baju yang cukup mewah di kota ini.**

 **Aku, Park Jimin, menjadi salah satu pegawai kepercayaan , ayah dari kedua Ice Prince itu, hanya karena secara tidak sengaja aku menyelamatkannya dari seorang perampok sebulan yang lalu.**

 **Dan tanpa kusadari, bahwa hari itu kehidupanku benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat!**

.

.

.

 **-And all stories from here will based on author POV-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaish, Park Jimiiiiiiin~! Dimana kemeja coklat tuaku?!" teriak seorang ice prince bernama Kim Seokjin, Jin panggilannya, dari dalam kamarnya.

Pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat itu segera berlari menuju kamar Jin, tanpa basa basi, sesegera mungkin menghampiri Jin saat itu juga, sebelum pria berambut blonde itu memarahinya lebih parah dari ini.

"Iya, hyeong? Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil terengah-engah ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamar Jin.

"Kemana kemeja coklat tuaku yang kemarin baru saja menjadi display utama di toko baju milik appa?" tanya Jin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

" _Yaish! Kemaja coklat tua terkutuk!_ " gerutu Jimin dalam hatinya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Sudah menjadi bisu sekarang?" tanya Jin dengan nada yang sangat dingin, bahkan sekujur bulu kuduk Jimin nyaris berdiri dibuatnya.

"Hyeong, tidak bisakah aku mengatur nafasku sebentar saja?" gumam Jimin.

"Hanya karena appa mempercayakan toko baju padamu, kau pikir kau sudah menjadi sederajat denganku? Memintaku menunggumu mengatur nafas? Kau mulai gila?" sahut Jin, dengan tatapan penuh rasa arogan, menatap tepat di kedua bola amat kecil milik Jimin.

"Kemeja coklat tuamu sedang di laundry. Kemarin sore Taehyung memakainya, sepertinya dipakai ke club semalaman. Aku sudah memperingatkannya namun seperti biasa, apapun yang keluar dari mulutku tak pernah digubrisnya." sahut Jimin, masih sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN!" teriak Jin sambil berlari, tentu saja menuju kamar dongsaengnya yang sama dinginnya dengan dirinya, bahunya yang lebar menabrak tubuh Jimin hingga Jimin nyaris terjatuh ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria berambut orange terang itu tengah asik merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca di dalam kamarnya, sambil sesekali bersiul.

Dan tentu saja, ketenangannya terusik dengan teriakan hyeongnya yang benar-benar cerewet dan sangat hobi memarahinya itu.

"Mengapa kau pakai kemeja limited editionku?" tanya Jin sambil menggebrak pintu kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sedang asik menatap wajah tampannya di kaca hanya terdiam, dan justru melanjutkan ritualnya merapikan rambut orange terangnya itu, mengabaikan ucapan yang keluar dari hyeongnya.

"Bukan hanya Jimin menajdi bisu, bahkan kau kini menjadi tuli?" gertak Jin, kesal melihat dongsaengnya begitu mengacuhkannya, seolah ia tak ada disana.

Taehyung mulai menatap wajah pria berambut blonde itu.

"Kau pikir rambut blondemu pantas dengan kemeja coklat tua seperti itu?" gumam Taehyung dengan nada mencibir. "Rambut orange terangku lebih cocok dengan kemeja itu, hyeong~"

"Dan aku pikir dari kejauhan, kau akan terlihat seperti sebuah jeruk yang tengah tergantung di atas sebuah kayu berwarna coklat tua!" bentak Jin, kesal mendengar cibiran dongsaengnya.

"Apa kau pikir appa memberikan itu untukmu? Ia bahkan bilang padaku, seharusnya itu milikku, hanya saja kau begitu ribut memintanya sehingga ia terpaksa memberikan kemeja itu padamu..." sahut Taehyung sambil duduk di dalam sofa di kamarnya, mengambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Yaish, Kim Taehyung! Kalau kau bukan adik kandungku, kau sudah ku mutilasi sejak kecil!" teriak Jin sambil membanting pintu kamar Taehyung, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan emosi yang nyaris memuncak.

Dan Jimin dengan polosnya masih berdiri disana, di depan pintu kamar ice prince berambut blonde itu.

"Yaish, kurcaci! Untuk apa kau terus disana?" bentak Jin melihat keberadaan Jimin di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah boleh pergi?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan polos.

"Aku menyerah menghadapimu, kurcaci bodoh!" bentak Jin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya sekeras mungkin, membuat jantung Jimin terlonjak.

"Aigoooo~ Dasar dua ice prince pembuat onar!" gerutu Jimin sambil berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah, kembali ke dalam kamarnya, satu-satunya tempat paling tenang baginya di dalam rumah yang sebesar istana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya, dan ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Air mata tak terasa mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata kecil Jimin ketika tiba-tiba kepala sang ice prince berambut orange itu menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah puas melaporkanku pada Jin hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sedingin es, seperti yang selama ini selalu ditunjukkan padanya.

Dan Taehyung sedikit terkejut melihat air mata yang tengah menetes dari kedua mata kecil Jimin itu. "Ah~ Kau bisa menangis juga?" sahutnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa bermaksud menjawab apapun, tanpa bermaksud untuk melanjutkan perdebatan dengannya.

Padahal Taehyung seumuran dengan Jimin, dan awalnya Jimin kira mereka bisa bersahabat dekat.

Namun kenyataannya, Taehyung jauh lebih dingin kepada Jimin, sikap dingin Taehyung kepada Jimin melebihi sikap dingin Jin kepada Jimin.

Justru karena mereka seumurankah? Karena itukah Taehyung begitu membencinya? Karena Taehyung merasa bahwa ayahnya seolah mengangkat anak yang seumuran dengannya?

Taehyung dan Jimin kini berada dalam situasi hening, saling menatap dalam diam. Tatapan Taehyung yang sedingin es, dan tatapan Jimin yang pasrah akan kehidupannya di rumah sebesar istana itu.

Taehyung segera berbalik, menutup pintu kamar Jimin dan menjauh dari sana. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga.

"Dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya, huft~" gumam Jimin sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin yang ada disamping kasurnya.

Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi rona kemerahan di pipi Jimin kembali timbul! Dan inilah yang selalu dirutuki Jimin dari hidupnya!

Sejak pertama kali ia beradu pandang dengan tatapan dingin milik Taehyung, entah mengapa pipinya terasa panas, dan anehnya, detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? "Y _ang benar saja! Mana mungkin ini cinta? Apakah aku begitu gila hingga jatuh cinta kepada pria sedingin itu?_ " gerutu Jimin dalam hati ketika ia menyadari bahwa Taehyung adalah sosok yang begitu dingin dan nyaris tak tersentuh olehnya.

Namun, sudah sebulan Jimin tinggal disana, dan tetap saja hasilnya sama, semua tembok yang selalu dibangunnya agar ia jangan pernah jatuh cinta kepada ice prince berambut orange terang itu, selalu hancur berantakan seketika setiap Taehyung menatapnya, tepat di matanya.

"Arrrghhhhhh~" teriak Jimin ketika menyadari rona kemerahan di pipinya masih saja muncul setiap Taehyung selesai memandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin dan Jimin sudah duduk di dalam mobil, karena sang supir sudah siap mengantarkan Jin dan Taehyung ke kampus, lalu mengantarkan Jimin ke toko baju mewah milik , namun sosok berambut orange terang itu belum juga terlihat di gerbang pintu.

"Yaishhh~ Dia pikir dia siapa sampai menyuruhku menunggunya!" Jin tak berhenti merutuki dongsaengnya yang belum juga terlihat batang hidung ataupun rambut orange terangnya.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu, sambil terus melihat jam di tangan kirinya. " _Sudah jam sembilan pagi, padahal jam sepuluh toko harus dibuka._ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya, sejujurnya Jimin juga merutuki Taehyung yang sangat lambat pagi ini.

"Kau hanya bisa diam? Kau benar-benar menjadi bisu sekarang?" sahut Jin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin, karena sebenarnya Jin juga tahu bahwa Jimin juga ingin merutuki Taehyung.

"Apa aku punya hak untuk bicara, hyeong? Seperti katamu, aku tidak sederajat dengan kalian..." sahut Jimin sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau memang selalu bisa berdalih dari semua ucapanku... Kau terlahir dengan mulut yang tajam?" gerutu Jin ketika Jimin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sesuatu yang memang benar, dan Jin merasa terganggu dengan kebenaran yang diucapkan Jimin.

" _Kau dan Taehyung yang terlahir dengan mulut tajam!_ " rutuk hati kecil Jimin.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, dan rambut orange terang itu baru terlihat dari balik pintu gerbang utama rumah mereka.

Taehyung segera masuk dan duduk di samping kiri Jimin, sementara Jin duduk di sebelah kanan Jimin.

Dan benar saja prediksi Jimin, ketika Taehyung masuk, seluruh rutukan yang ada keluar dari mulut Jin mencaci maki Taehyung, dan Jimin yang berada diantara mereka harus bertahan mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari mulut Jin yang begitu cerewet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu malam, lagi-lagi air mata Jimin mengalir ketika tengah termenung di taman belakang rumah , merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat yang ditinggali Jimin saat ini.

Dan tanpa sengaja, isak tangis Jimin membangunkan Taehyung yang tengah tertidur di kursi tersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang ada di halaman belakang itu.

"Yaish~ Tangisanmu mengganggu tidurku, bodoh!" rutuk Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin, tentu saja, dengan tatapan sedingin esnya itu.

Jimin menutup mulutnya agar isak tangisnya bisa mereda, dan sambil menatap balik tepat di mata Taehyung, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

Setelah beberapa menit Taehyung menatap Jimin yang tengah menangis, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di halaman belakang rumah itu.

Dan sepintas, hanya sepintas, namun Jimin bisa mendengar ucapan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. "Menangislah sepuasnya, aku akan membiarkanmu menangis malam ini~"

Dan ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mengalah kepada Jimin! Dan isak tangis Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa Jimin sadari, Jin sedang melintas di halaman belakang itu.

Jin segera menghampiri Jimin, dan berdiri disamping Jimin yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis. "Kau berisik sekali! Hentikan tangismu!" gerutu Jin.

Bukannya terdiam, justru tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi, dan Jin tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang ada di genggaman Jimin saat itu. Foto kedua orang tua Jimin.

Hati ice prince berambut blonde itu pun melunak. Bukannya memaki, Jin justru duduk tepat disamping Jimin, dan tiba-tiba tangannya merangkul Jimin, meletakkan kepala Jimin dibahunya yang bidang itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau begitu tersiksa ada disini..." gumam Jin sambil membiarkan Jimin membanjiri kaos merah muda kesayangannya itu dengan air mata.

Setelah tangisan Jimin agak mereda, tiba-tiba dengan ajaibnya, Jin tersenyum kepada Jimin, dan menghapus air mata di wajah Jimin dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu berkata, "Aku kira kau pria yang sangat kuat... Maafkan aku dan Taehyung yang sering menyiksamu selama ini..."

DEG!

" _Itu senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat selama aku hidup!_ " sahut hati kecil Jimin, terpukau dengan senyuman manis milik ice prince berambut blonde itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu, sikap Jin sedikit melunak kepada Jimin. Iya. Sedikit.

"Park Jimiiiiiiiin...! Kemana sepatu puma baruku?!" teriak Jin pada suatu pagi dari kamarnya, yang tentu saja membuat Jimin berlari secepat kilat lagi, menuju kamar Jin.

Dan lagi-lagi, dengan nafas terengah, Jimin menatap wajah Jin. "Sepatu yang mana hyeong?"

"Sepatu puma hitam putihku!" gerutu Jin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Ah~ Yang persis seperti yang kemarin sold out di toko?" sahut Jimin, masih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan sedetail itu padamu?" sahut Jin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Mianhae, hyeong.. Sepatunya ada di rak di bawah, kemarin kan kau melepaskannya disana..." jawab Jimin.

"Dan tugasmu adalah merapikannya ke dalam rak sepatu di kamarku!" bentak Jin.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung muncul dengan sepatu milik Jin, terpakai dengan sangat pas di kakinya.

"Ini jadi milikku~ Ayo ke kampus nanti terlambat.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya arogannya, lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga, menuju mobil yang sudah menanti mereka di depan.

"YAISHHH~ KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriak Jin sambil berusaha mengejar Taehyung, dan lagi-lagi menubruk tubuh mungil Jimin.

Pertengkaran luar biasa pun terjadi lagi di tangga, antara ice prince berambut blonde dengan ice prince berambut orange terang itu, memperebutkan sepasang sepatu.

" _Lebih baik kalian memperebutkanku daripada memperebutkan sepatu!_ " rutuk Jimin dalam hatinya. Tanpa disadari, rutukan itu akan jadi kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir tiga bulan sudah Jimin tinggal di istana yang seperti neraka baginya. Dan tiba-tiba hal-hal aneh mulai terjadi.

"Yaaaa~ Park Jimin, kau sudah sarapan belum?" sahut ice prince barambut blonde itu sambil membuka pintu kamar Jimin tiba-tiba, tanpa mengetuk.

"Hyeong~ Lain kali ketuk pintunya.. Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju?" gumam Jimin, pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, tentu saja, mana berani Jimin memaki ice prince dihadapannya itu.

"Uh? Apa yang kau katakan?" sahut Jin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Gwenchana~ Aku belum sarapan, hyeong.. Waeyo?" sahut Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Cepat ke dapur! Aku memasak sarapan untukmu.." sahut Jin, dengan nada dingin, namun tentu saja membuat Jimin ingin tersenyum! Jin. Seorang Kim Seokjin. Memasak sarapan untuknya!

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?" gumam Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sementara sosok ice prince berambut blonde itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Jimin segera menuju dapur, dan benar saja, Jin sudah duduk disana, dengan dua piring berisi makanan di meja, dan dengan gerakan matanya, Jin menyuruh Jimin duduk disampingnya untuk sarapan bersama.

Jimin segera duduk disamping Jin dan bersiap menyantap sarapan hasil masakan Jin. "Gumawo, hyeong~" Tak lupa Jimin tersenyum sangat manis, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jin.

Jin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi arogan, namun tanpa disadari Jimin, Jin tengah tersenyum dalam hatinya.

Karena tanpa disadari oleh Jimin, setelah melihat Jimin menangis malam itu, entah mengapa ada sebuah getaran di dada Jin setiap kali ia memandang wajah Jimin. Namun, tentu saja, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya kepada pria sekelas Jimin!

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Jin tersenyum sekilas kepada Jimin, dan lagi-lagi senyuman Jin membuat Jimin merasa nyaman melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin ikut tersenyum kepada Jin, dan seketika itu juga Jin tersadar akan harga dirinya, lalu kembali menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya. "Ayo cepat ke depan nanti terlambat!" gerutu Jin sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang tengah menunggu mereka.

Jimin membuka pintu mobil, bersiap masuk ke dalam, dan ternyata ice prince berambut orange itu sudah duduk disana! Dan tatapan Jimin spontan beradu pandang dengan tatapan dingin Taehyung. Dan lagi-lagi, tatapan itu membuat Jimin merutuk dalam hatinya. " _Jangan tatap aku seperti itu lagi!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu sore, Taehyung tiba-tiba berkunjung ke toko baju milik ayahnya itu, dan saat itu posisinya hanya ada Jimin disana, karena pegawai lai tengah beristirahat.

Jimin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan dingin Taehyung, demi menyelamatkan jantungnya, karena jantungnya akan semakin kencang berdetak setiap tatapan mata Jimin beradu pandang dengan tatapan mata ice prince berambut orange terang itu.

"Kau sendirian?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Uh? Iya..." sahut Jimin, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung.

"Kalau yang lain kembali, temani aku makan." sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin yang memerintah.

"Uh?" Jimin refleks menatap wajah Taehyung karena terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, tatapan mereka beradu pandang. " _Sial!_ " rutuk Jimin dalam hatinya, menyadari pipinya mulai memerah.

"Aku bosan makan sendirian. Temani aku." sahut Taehyung, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar dan dinginnya.

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah, sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Dan setengah jam setelah itu, Jimin benar-benar terjebak di sebuah rumah makan mewah, duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung, menemaninya makan sore itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari toko baju ke rumah makan, suasana benar-benar hening, dan begitu juga dengan suasana saat makan, lagi-lagi hening.

Puluhan mata tertuju kepada sosok ice prince berambut orange terang dihadapan Jimin itu. Wajah Taehyung saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi ditambah dengan warna rambutnya yang sangat mengundang perhatian sekitar!

Jimin sedikit merasa risih dengan perhatian dari orang-orang disekitar mereka, dan seolah Taehyung mengerti isi pikiran Jimin, Taehyung berkata, "Cepat habiskan makananmu, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Uh?" Jimin menatap bingung kepada Taehyung.

"Kau risih dengan mereka kan?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin, menatap dingin ke arah Jimin.

"Uh... Iya..." sahut Jimin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat habiskan, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan nada dinginnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membawa Jimin ke sebuah danau yang cukup indah malam itu.

"Aku berharap kau bisa bernafas disini. Hiruplah udara sebanyak-banyaknya." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Bukankah rumahku begitu sesak untukmu?"

"Uh?" Jimin masih belum mengerti maksud pembicaraan Taehyung.

"Berapa kali aku memergokimu tengah menangis. Sesesak itukah rumahku bagimu?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ah... Itu... Uhm~ Sejujurnya aku merindukan orang tuaku..." gumam Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis dihadapanku, aku tidak akan menghapus air matamu seperti yang Jin hyeong lakukan padamu waktu itu." sahut Taehyung dengan nada dinginnya sambil menatap ratusan bintang yang bersinar terang di langit malam itu.

Jimin kembali menatap wajah Taehyung dengan kebingungan. " _Bagaimana ia tahu Jin hyeong menghapus air mataku?_ " tanya hati kecilnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Jimin masih menatap Taehyung dengan ribuan tanya di benaknya.

"Dan aku tertarik padamu. Sejak pertama kali appa membawamu ke rumahku." sahut Taehyung dengan nada datarnya, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin semakin membeku dengan tatapan Taehyung yang sedingin es itu.

"Tapi aku rasa kau begitu takut padaku. Atau aku yang takut mendekatimu? Karena sikap dinginku. Sifatku sudah seperti in sejak kecil. Aku tidak bisa secerewet Jin hyeong. Dan tidak pandai dalam menunjukkan perasaanku kepada orang lain."

DEG!

Jantung Jimin kembali berdetak kencang, dan pipinya semakin terasa panas.

"Aku rasa, Jin hyeong juga mulai menyukaimu."

DEG!

" _Tidak mungkin!_ " teriak hati kecil Jimin.

"Karena itu, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu selama ini."

DEG!

Wajah Jimin sudah sangat memerah saat itu juga.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir Jimin.

Berbeda dengan sikap dan tatapan mata Taehyung yang begitu dingin, bibir Taehyung terasa begitu hangat di bibir Jimin.

Dan sejujurnya, itu ciuman pertama Jimin!

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman singkatnya itu, dan menatap tajam ke wajah Jimin. "Salahkah jika aku jatuh cinta kepada pria bodoh sesederhana kau?"

"Pria bodoh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya itu.

"Wajahmu selalu memerah sehabis menatapku. Dan kau selalu menghindariku. Kau pasti tidak menyadari bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Makanya aku bilang kau bodoh. Karena tidak bisa mengerti isi hatimu sendiri."

"Si.. Siapa bilang..." Jimin berusaha mengelak, namun tiba-tiba wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat di wajahnya.

Mata mereka hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter. Dan dengan tatapan sedingin esnya, Taehyung melihat ke dalam mata Jimin. "Aku tahu aku ada disana. Di matamu. Dan bukan hanya dimatamu, tapi juga di dalam hatimu."

"Bukankah selama ini kau yang menjauhiku? Kau menjaga jarak denganku, dan bersikap dingin kepadaku. Apapun yang kukatakan tak pernah kau gubris." gumam Jimin.

"Karena aku belum siap jatuh cinta. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan aku belum tahu apakah yang tengah kurasakan saat melihat wajahmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku saat ini?"

"Aku benci setiap kali melihat Jin hyeong memarahimu. Aku benci setiap kali melihatmu menangis. Ingin rasanya aku berlari dan memelukmu agar kau merasa lebih baik, tapi aku belum siap. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal baru. Aku benci setiap melihat Jin hyeong tiba-tiba mendekatimu. Dan aku benci jika suatu saat kau jatuh ke dalam pelukannya."

DEG!

Jantung Jimin semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Dan banyak rutukan kepada Taehyung diucapkan oleh hati kecilnya.

"Be mine, please..." sahut Taehyung sambil berlutut dihadapan Jimin, tangan kanannya diulurkan ke hadapan Jimin, berharap agar Jimin menggenggam tangannya.

Dan dengan tatapannya yang begitu memikat, dengan auranya yang begitu dingin dan kuat, Taehyung seolah menghancurkan semua benteng pertahanan yang dibangun Jimin dengan susah payah selama ini.

Benteng yang susah payah dibangun Jimin sejak awal pertama kali ia beradu pandang dengan ice prince berambut orange terang itu.

Benteng yang susah payah dibangunnya, karena ia menyadari bahwa ia tidaklah sederajat dengan ice prince berambut orange terang itu.

Benteng yang selama ini dibangunnya karena tidak ingin dirinya terjebak dalam dongeng murahan, ketika rakyat jelata jatuh cinta kepada seorang pangeran dari istana mewah.

Dan tatapan dingin dihadapan Jimin itu spontan membuat tangan kanan Jimin bergerak, meraih tangan kanan Taehyung yang mengadah dihadapannya, membuat tangan kanan Jimin begitu saja pasrah menggenggam tangan kanan ice prince berambut orange terang itu.

Seketika itu juga sebuah senyuman hangat terbentuk di wajah Taehyung. Senyuman yang ternyata jauh lebih manis daripada senyuman sang ice prince berambut blonde. "Gumawo~" sahut Taehyung sambil bangun dari berlututnya.

Taehyung langsung mencium bibir Jimin, mengalirkan kehangatan yang luar biasa di bibir Jimin, menghangatkan hati Jimin yang selama ini beku karena semua tatapan dingin Taehyung kepada Jimin.

Dan satu teori baru terbentuk di benak Jimin malam itu. " _Bahwa tak selamanya seorang ice prince akan selalu menjadi dingin. Karena ternyata seorang ice prince sedinging Taehyung memiliki sisi yang begitu hangat. Ya, kecupannya! Kecupannya begitu terasa hangat, dan sangat menggairahkan._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Jin memergoki Taehyung dan Jimin pulang ke rumah dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Kalian?" tanya Jin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Maaf hyeong, tapi Jimin milikku sekarang. Kau tidak berhak lagi mendekatinya." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah arogannya.

"YAISH KIM TAEHYUUUUUNG!" teriak Jin dengan penuh amarah.

"Kemeja, sepatu, dan kali ini? Jimin? Kau memang dongsaeng paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal! Mengapa semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku selalu kau rebut?!" Kali ini tangan Jin sudah mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai Taehyung.

"Semua salahmu, hyeong~ Karena kau tidak pernah menjaga semua yang kau miliki dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merebut secara paksa, benar kan?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan arogannya, menatap kedua bola mata milik ice prince berambut blonde itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Jimin sudah menjadi milikku sejak awal. Karena ia juga sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu."

Jin menatap wajah Jimin. "Benarkah?"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Mianhae, Jin hyeong~"

"Yaishhhh~!" Jin melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan pernah kau lupa satu hal, Kim Taehyung. Jimin memang kekasihmu, tapi ia tetaplah pelayanku!" sahut Jin sambil menatap sangat tajam ke arah Taehyung, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan benar saja, setelah mengetahui bahwa Jimin dan Taehyung berkencan, perlakuan Jin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"PARK JIMIIIIIN...! Dimana kemeja merah mudaku?!" teriak Jin dari dalam kamarnya pada suatu sore.

Dan seperti biasa, Jimin segera berlari menuju kamar Jin, memberitahunya dimana keberadaan kaos merah muda kesayangannya itu, dan segera kembali menuju kamarnya, seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, bedanya, kali ini sudah ada ice prince berambut orange terang di depan pintu kamar Jimin. Dengan tatapan dinginnya. Membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Bersiap untuk memeluk pria mungil berambut hitam pekat itu.

Jimin segera berlari ke dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu siap menghangatkanmu dari semua sikap dingin Jin hyeong padamu." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada dinginnya, memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jimin, dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam pekat milik Jimin.

"Ucapanmu saja masih sedingin es..." gumam Jimin yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Haruskah kuhangatkan dengan cara lain?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan eye smilenya.

Dan detik itu juga bibir Taehyung kembali menempel di bibir Jimin, mengalirkan semua kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Jimin, kehangatan yang sanggup menenangkan hati pria mungil berambut hitam pekat itu.

" _Kim Taehyung, you are an ice prince for my heart~_ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: MOHON DIMAAFKAN KALAU FF INI ASLI GAJE BGT! Liat photo concept teaser kemarenan, tiba-tiba nangkep karakter Jin sama Taehyung sebagai seorang ice prince, terus kepikiran bikin FF buat mereka ngerebutin Jimin. Tapi karena waktu yang terlalu sempit dan mendesak, ngetik-ngetik ff taunya jadi begini. FF spontan yang tercipta dalam kurun waktu pembuatan kurang lebih satu jam. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau FF ini asli gaje bgt /bows/**

 **Silakan review ya :) Maaf kalau belum bisa cukup menghibur :( Selamat membaca /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**Reply For Review:**

 **JeonJeonzKim : buset review u jono, ngalah2in chapter gw waks XD**

 **" _Omaygat ku terkejut demi celana dalam Jungkook yg bolong di tengahnya! Ini sweet aneud~ aku jadi pengen pacaran ama Jhope(?)_ " lah kan sih? mana nyambung, knp jd jhope /timpuk meja/ wkwkw btw thx ye jono pujiannya sini cium dulu :***

 **" _Kyaaa! Jimin labil aing suka (haha) Jimin itu seke(?) Tapi cocokan jadi uke buatku mah..._ " sori demi sori jeonz, dimata gw jimin 95% uke wkwkw**

 **sebenernya buat gw taehyung itu asli seme, tp terkadang sifat absurd bawaan jiwa aliennya bikin dia mayan cocok dijadiin uke, tp tetep ae buat gw ke-cool-an taehyung itu bisa bikin dia jd ice prince hmzz**

 **wkwkw jono ngarep jadi jimin, digituin taehyung XD senyum2 sendiri ati2 gila/? wkwkw**

 **vkook ada kan jonooooo~ yang "You Are My Sun" eta... hadehhhhh**

 **yoonmin juga ada kan? yang "True Love Never Dies" ckckck...**

 **" _Kan penulisan Eonnie itu gampang dicerna ga usah mikir keras kaya ff org lain:)_ " pertama, saya punya burung tolong jangan dipanggil eonnie karena gw berasa lagi jadi banci lampu merah... kedua, thx pujiannya jono, gw emang kaga bisa bikin yg bertele-tele karena diksi gw masih berantakan wkwkw XD**

 **" _Demi apa tae v cuma 1 jam buatnya?,?! Jeonz mana bisa buat ff 1 jam doang . Bener kata mama Meede tae v produktif skali..._ " iya sekitar 1jam kurang dikit... masalahnya gw suka aneh jeonz, ada ide dikit asal ngetik, ntar alurnya tiba-tiba ngalir sendiri pas mulai ngetik, makanya mohon dimaklumi kalo FF gw masih pada gaje, bikinnya soalnya ngalir gt aje kaga pake dipikir lama2 jeonz :( meedee kira apa tiara jeonz? aing forget :(**

 **" _Eonnie tadi ku baca ada bbrp typo perbaiki yoo~_ " SIAP KOPRAL JONO! stop call me eonnie /timpuk meja/**

* * *

 **Chaniie97 : WHOAAAA~ DIBILANG KEREN LAGI SAMA AYANG CHANCHAN :* wkwkw #abaikan Jin kan emang emak2 rempong chan wkwkw XD karena jimin selalu uke dimata saya chan hwehehe~**

* * *

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : ceritanya dewicantik ngode minta sekuel nih? wkwkw :)**

 **" _KIM SEOKJIN YOU DIVING ME CRAZY [gitukah nulisnya?]_ " harusnya KIM SEOKJIN YOU DRIVING ME CRAZY :)**

 **" _sumpah entah kenapa tahun ini aku bener-bener suka sama Jin._ " karena aura prince nya mulai keluar wi? kan kemaren2 princess mulu dia mah wkwkw**

 **thx ya supportnya, dewicantik :)**

* * *

 **esazame : wah alhamdulilah ada yang suka :) sama2 esa, makasih juga udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :)**

* * *

 **Jelita Jung : seems that its 1st time kamu mampir di lapak saya ya? salam kenal jelita :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) jungkook masih uke kalo di mata saya, jd belum bisa jadiin jungkook sebagai ice prince karena dia masih suka cekikikan kayak bocah wkwkw XD whoaaa~ thx ya pujiannya :) btw, 95% FF saya jimin selalu uke kok :) silakan coba dibaca juga ff saya lainnya hehehe :)**

* * *

 **itsathenazi : whoaaaa salam kenal nazi :) ini pertama kamu review ff saya ya? salam kenal :)**

 **" _Aku juga ngebayangin photo concept teaser ituu._ " aura ice prince nya jin sama taehyung berasa bgt ya kan? wkwkw**

 **thx udah suka sama FF saya yang masih byk kekurangannya ini /deep bows/ oh sukanya VMin ya? kalo saya sebenernya jarang bikin VMin karena lebih suka bikin ff dengan kapel yang masih langka hehehe :)**

 **btw thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :)**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve: MAKASIH VE PUJIANNYAAAAAAAAAAAA :) udah lama kaga dipuji sama ve wkwkw :) iya ini udah fire era ve :) dapet ide pas liat photo teaser itu waks XD EMANG CUMA BTS YG BISA BEGITU VE, BIKIN MV FIRE PAKE KOMPOR GAS wkwkw XD thats why gw suka mereka, karena gilanya itu udah gada yang ngalahin XD secara kaga langsung jd chimderella dia, kan nikahnya sama ice prince kim tae XD**


	3. SEKUEL!

JENG JENG JENG~

Buat yang nunggu2 sekuel FF ini, prologuenya sudah saya post ya :)

Silakan dibaca :)

 **s/12130455/1/JIMDERELLA-4-KNIGHTS-Sekuel-IcePrince-JinMin-VMin-YoonMin-HopeMin**


End file.
